Courage Shots
by Blackfeatheredfluff
Summary: Castiel test out a theory that turns out much better than he expected.


**I had to jump back on the horse eventually! My first smut in a long time and I hope you enjoy!**

**My amazing editor PureVampirePriestess did such a great job and was a HUGE help!**

* * *

Dean sat on his memory foam mattress skimming through one of the many leather bound books found in the men of letters bunker; distracted he hadn't noticed the figure that appeared in the doorway until they spoke.

"Deeean?" The slurred speech of Castiel broke Dean concentration and made him loose his spot.

"Cas?" Dean asked slightly amused at the state of the man who was clearly intoxicated. "Are, are you drunk man?" He let out a slight chuckle.

"It makes me feel warm." His head rested on the door frame with a small smile and eyes in a haze that met Deans.

"Ha, alright there buddy, but don't drink too much or you'll find yourself hugging the toilet." He looked the man up and down. He had a soft grey t-shirt on and dark blue sweatpants that hung a little low on his waist almost revealing his hipbones.

"I don't know what that means." A small hiccup escaped his mouth and a startled look appeared on his face followed shortly with a laugh.

"Cas how much did you have to drink? You want to sit down?" Dean was amused by the dark haired man as he stumbled over to the bed.

He drunkenly crawled over to Dean and sat cross legged only a few inches from him. Placing the book on his bedside table Dean shifted uncomfortably feeling warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, his cheeks flushed.

Dean stiffened slightly as Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to his ear. He could smell the alcohol on him, with fumbling lips he whispered.

"I want to try something." He said as he raised his hand and placed it on Deans upper thigh. Deans eyes shot open and he became hyper aware of the heat that was flooding his body.

"C-cas?" His voice was an octave higher than usual as his mind raced. _'__Castiel; his hand, so close.'_

Cas held his hand there as he drew back from Deans ear to look at him his pupils slightly dilated as he looked into the emerald eyes of the man.

"You know Sam called them courage shots, and now I understand why." His voice was low and before Dean could respond warm, soft lips were upon his own. His mind froze for a second as he tried to figure out what was going on. After a few second of Cas contributing to a one sided kiss Dean found his lips moving in synced with his.

_'Cas... you are kissing Cas' _That's all that ran through his mind he felt as if he should pull back and push forward all at once. He had craved the touch of the man for so long but never acted upon it.

Castiel slightly tightened his grip on Deans and started rubbing small circles on his inner thigh. Dean let out a deep moan that almost resembled a growl. Blood was rushing to his groin as he shifted himself onto his knees without breaking the kiss. He grabbed onto Castiel's waist and slowly pushed him onto his back, pinning the man under him.

Castiel moved his hands around to Deans lower back and pushing his body harder into himself. Cas could feel how hard Dean was through his thin flannel pants. He bucked his hips to creating friction between the two hungry men.

"Ah, Cas." Dean mewled as he pressed harder into the man under him craving the touch. Dean trailed wet, heated kisses across Castiel's jaw and down his neck as his hand traveled under the man's shirt to feel as much of him as he possibly could.

"Cloths. Off. Now." Cas said sounding less intoxicated than before; he sounded almost demanding as if ordering Dean to do so.

Dean felt his cock twitch at the thought of Cas barking orders at him. He removed his lips from Castiel's neck and grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head embarrassingly quickly. He looked down at Cas who was panting, his pupils blown with lust. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Deans flannel pants and slowly pulled them down to reveal black boxer briefs. They hugged his body in ways that made Castiel's cock twitch. He had craved Deans touch more than ever, since he fell; the thought of Dean's body pressed on his drove him insane.

His thumbs rested on Deans hips and he tightly squeezed the mans' waist, guiding it to grind across his crotch.

"Gah Cas, please." Dean usually didn't act like this when he was in bed with other people but hell Cas was nothing like anyone else he had been with.

"God Dean, I want you so badly." He said as he tugged at the last piece of clothing between Cas and Deans cock. Dean hissed and closed his eyes as the elastic band grazed over his head.

Castiels eyes widened once he saw Deans flushed member before him, his hand slid from Deans hip to grip his shaft give him three teasing tugs before releasing him and moving his hands to pull off his own shirt. Dean moved his hands to rest on Castiels chest straddling him. He lowered himself to trace hungry kisses across Castiels chest and stomach.

"Mmm, Dean." Cas moaned arching his back pressing himself closer, squirming underneath him. Cas was painfully hard and wanted release from his pants. He wanted to feel all of Dean; every last inch of his body.

Like Dean read his mind he slowly trailed his hands down Castiel's hips and hooked his fingers to pull down both his pants and boxers. Castiel let out a whimper as the cool air hit his cock.

"...Dean." A quiet plea left his lips. Dean continued to tease the man laying light kisses across his inner thigh quickly darting his tongue out to pull soft cries from Castiel's lips.

"Dean, please." Another whine fell from his soft lips. Dean enjoyed teasing Cas. He had wanted to feel the man's skin on his for so long and he was going to take his time.

Cas was painfully hard and he craved Deans' touch on his cock, he felt a low growl in his chest his want for Dean was overwhelming and he wanted him now. Grabbing Deans' hair he pulled him up to his face crashing his lips on his own. They moved in synch their tongues fighting for dominance. Cas place his hands on Deans' chest rolling him over and pinning him underneath.

"C-cas?" It was a whimpered question.

"Lube." It was an order he demanded it from him. Deans' dick twitched again as he processed Castiels' command.

"T-top drawer." Dean hadn't had sex in who knows how long but he was always prepared maybe in the back of his mind he was prepping for this exact moment. Cas reached over to the bedside table and rustled around until he found what he was looking for.

Kneeling between Deans' legs Cas poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He looked down at the man beneath him; Tone muscles, pink kissable lips, dark eye lashes, eyes blown with lust. Castiels' body ached for the man, he wanted ever inch of him, and he wanted to feel himself inside him.

Deans' eyes widened as he saw Cas slick up his fingers, he had no idea what he had expected to happen but now that it was happening he felt a pang of fear as he glanced down as Castiels' rather large member. Dean had never been a bottom before, in this sense. He had thought about, hell he had dreamed about it, but now that he is watching Castiel prepare to enter him he had no idea what to feel.

Castiel lowered himself onto Dean and grazed his lips across his jaw to his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His breath tickled his skin and sent chills down his spine. He trailed his slick fingers lightly across Deans' entrance.

"Gah!" Deans eyes shot open as he lightly pressed back onto Castiels' finger. Slowly Cas pressed one finger into Deans' tight hole, he pressed as deep as he could before slightly pulling out and adding another digit. Dean whimpered beneath him as he arched his back pressing on Castiels' fingers. Cas stretched Deans' hole, preparing him for his own cock. He enjoyed watching the man squirm beneath him.

"Casss." Hissing his name, last year Dean would have never imagined this happening. Dean always saw himself as the dominant one in all his relationships but he couldn't help but totally unravel as Cas opened him up. The feeling of Cas knuckle deep in him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. There was a slight sting as his third finger stretched him even more he could just imagine how his cock would feel.

"Fuck, Cas please!" Dean was begging now, he wanted him so badly and Cas couldn't help but smile as the man fell apart in his hands. He couldn't help himself his imagination gave Dean no justice; sprawled out and begging for him, it drove him crazy.

Pulling his finger out he wrapped his hand around Deans' cock and gave him a few teasing tugs as he lowered his lips to his chest. Dean whimpered at the emptiness but was aching for what came next.

"God, Cas just fuck me." Dean whined loud enough to be heard through the thin walls of the bunker.

"Shhhh, god Dean I love when you beg." His voice was hushed as he reached over to grab the lube that was rested on the pillow next to them, generously coating his dick. He grabbed the pillow that was next to them and lifted Deans' hip, resting on his knees he aligned himself at Deans entrance pressing his flushed head against him.

Slowly, he pushed on, entering Deans' warm heat. Cas hissed as Dean body slowly wrapped around his cock.

"Ngaahh, Cas!" Dean was panting he felt a mix of pain and pleasure, Castiels' cock was much larger than his fingers but his body didn't reject him, he clenched around the other mans shaft as he plunged in deeper. Cas felt dizzy, he had watched human for thousands of years but never had he been so incredibly intimate with a person. His human instincts were taking over and because of this he wanted to explore every inch of Dean.

Cas pressed himself fully into Dean, he buried his head into the crook of his neck; one hand gripping Dean hair the other securely holding onto his hip. He paused letting Dean acclimate to his size.

"God, Cas more." Dean mewled clawing at Castiels' back, over to two raised scars where his wings used to be. Cas buried his face deeper into Deans' shoulder sinking his teeth into his tone muscles, slowly he started moving his hips not wanting to hurt Dean but going mad with the need to move.

Slowly he picked up and pace, pulling small whines from Deans' lips he wrapped his legs around Castiels' waist to pull Cas deeper inside him. His hand tightened on the others hip, digging his nails into the man. Pulling out, Cas thrust in harder than before pulling a loud cry from Dean. He had never imagined sex feeling so amazing; it was like nothing he had ever felt before. The hunters body was at his fingertips and he couldn't help but indulge; licking and sucking the crook of his neck, hand gripping Dean hard enough to know there would be a mark but at the moment all he could think about was enveloping himself with Dean.

Cas continued to bite and lick Deans' neck as he pounded into the man, his body dragging up and down against Dean, his stomach rubbing against his aching cock. Each time Cas pushed into Dean his stomach would graze the mans' dick bringing him closer and closer to his release. Dean still felt the burn but it only turned him on more, he was never very vocal in bed but this was something totally different, he was crying out with every thrust, Castiels' name mix in with incoherent sounds and words. Dean even found himself begging for Cas, wanting more.

"Dean, god I want to make you scream my name." He growled into the mans ear. Arching his back he could feel the heat in his lower stomach, pressure building every time Cas hit his sensitive bundle of nerves making him cry out his name.

Cas felt himself drawing near his release, Dean was so tight and warm around his shaft, Castiel hungrily thrust into Dean, he needed him and the pressure building inside him was about to burst.

Cas smashing into Deans prostate and he was convinced Cas wasn't as intoxicated as he led on, but he didn't care about that now all he was focused on was the man on top of him biting into his neck and grinding on his body. Dean hadn't had sex since the amazons and he was dying for release.

"C-cas, please..." He mewled nails dragging across the mans back, gripping his hips pulling himself into his thrusts.

"Come for me Dean." His voice sent chills down his spine and was all he needed to be driven off the edge.

"Cas-cas god, ngahhh." His toes curled and back arched one last thrust Dean and coated his and Cas' stomach in his warm seed. Cas followed closely behind plunging himself deep into the hunter until the pressure in him exploded, releasing his hot load into Dean, biting down on his shoulder nails digging into his hip as he clenched a fistful of Deans' hair. His thrusts fell out of rhythm as he panted, sweaty and sticky he wanted to stay like this forever.

Both Dean and Cas basked in the glow of their release not bothering to move. The room was quiet now, no longer filled with moans and growls; just the hushed sound of deep breathing. Cas was like deadweight on Dean but he wasn't bothered he didn't want Cas to move, he didn't want the warmth of Castiels' body to leave him. He didn't want anything about this to change.

Cas released his grip on Deans hip and hair, pulling his head out of the crook of his neck. He met Deans' emerald eyes and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Dean hissed as Cas slowly pulled out and rolled to the side, their hands and legs entwined never breaking eye contact.

"Cas," it was hardly a whisper but he knew exactly what Dean would say.

"l've wanted to do that for a very long time." Castiels' voice was light and soft. They both where lying on their sides surrounded by pillows and wrinkled blankest, their clothes ended up scattered across the floor.

"Were you even drunk?" Dean asked a small content smile appeared on his face.

"No, Sam gave me a shot and told me now or never," Cas ran his fingers up and down Deans' sides.

"You sly bastard." His voice calm, sleepy, leaning in to place on last kiss on Casties' lips before curling into his warm chest to fall asleep.


End file.
